Daughters of Liberty
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Yet another Starsky & Hutch fanfic, inspired by the movie


Daughters of Liberty, A Duo for Justice  
  
Note: Yet another Starsky & Hutch fanfiction. Both of the detectives have gotten hitched (gasp !) to two wonderful ladies, Lacey and Mocha. They both have daughters (typical) and name them Danielle and Kira. The two girls grow up not only representing their fathers but they also want to be just like their fathers, and become partners from the get go.  
  
Chapter 1—Together In Everything  
  
Not one person had expected two well renowned ladies men to have tied the knot and settled down, especially considering they were the finest police officers that Bay City had to offer. Detective Starsky and Hutch were no longer detectives, but full-fledged officers. Not only that, but the two had also married in the same church to two absolutely drop-dead gorgeous femme fatales, Lacey and Mocha. The guys in the precinct were a little envious. They wanted to be married to two famous super models and singing professionals. It was true that Starsky and Hutch lived the good life, but their days of wine and roses were officially through. The partners through everything were going to become fathers soon, and wouldn't you know it, both of their wives were expecting girls on the same date. It had to be no other explanation than fate. It was all destined to happen this way, but the buddies never suspected that their daughters would someday turn out to follow in their fathers' footsteps, or how much the little girls to be would remind them of themselves.  
  
Chapter 2—Enter Kira and Danielle  
  
9 months was a far shorter time than Ken Hutchinson or David Starsky wanted to admit. But, they had been sticking close to each other during this time, and helping their wives through this extremely important time in their lives. The two had to be called away from doing business in the Bay City Police Department to rush their wives to the hospital before the babies could be delivered. Starsky, usually the cool-headed one, was so nervous his grip was slippery and clammy thanks to being so nervous. "Come one, Starsk ! Suck it up ! We've gotta keep ourselves together for the girls ! They're counting on us ! The hospital isn't far away...So chill, will ya ?", Hutch said, firmly patting Starsky on the back as they hopped in one of the company cars and picked up their wives before racing towards the local hospital.  
  
In a matter of moments, the best friends were in the same delivery room helping their lives through the exuberance that was delivery. Mocha gave birth to Kira only a few seconds earlier than Lacey birthed Danielle. The two girls were spitting images of their proud fathers and were each adorable in their unique ways. "Can you believe this, Starsk ? We're papas !", Hutch said, holding downy-headed Kira in his arms. Her hair was most decidedly platinum blonde, and he knew she would have ice-blue eyes when she opened them for the first time. David kissed his infant daughter on the forehead and agreed, his eyes shedding forth tears of elation. "I'm astonished just like you are, Hutch. We have truly been blessed.", Starsky said, jubilantly.  
  
As the years went rapidly by, the partners continued to arrest criminals in the same no-nonsense fashion as they had when they first became brothers in justice. Although they still worked hard at their job, they were being the best fathers they could be to their growing girls. It seemed like not too long ago, Kira and Danielle were learning how to walk, talk and do more and more things independently. But, the two girls now were not girls anymore. They were now young adolescent females, and they had developed quite an interest in the law. It was obvious enough that Kira and Danielle wanted to be a part of "the Force" just like their fathers. Being the protective parents they were, Starsky and Hutch did not wish for their daughters to become involved in such a risky and demanding business. But, the teenage girls would not take "no" for an answer and they wanted to become police officers. The two parents only wished for their daughters to be happy, and they also knew that they were perfectly capable of doing whatever their hearts desired. So, at the incredibly young age of 13, the two ladies were brought into training and were brought even closer together.  
  
Chapter 3—Surrogate Sisters in Every Endeavor  
  
Ever since Kira and Danielle were infants, they had been friends through everything. They had a bond like identical twins, and this bond could never be broken. Kira and Danielle had made a vow that they would always be best friends and that pact would never be broken no matter what the situation or the circumstances happened to be. Even though training was harsh, grueling and laborious, they stuck with it and worked together non-stop as a well-oiled machine. They were even learning how to defend themselves and how to use a gun, if that was required. Before long, they would be going out on their first mission together. If possible, they might even have to go out into the dingy crime-realm undercover. Luckily for them they had the master of illusions, Antione to assist them if such a need arose.  
  
It had been an arduous day at school and Kira and Danielle had finished their homework. All the girls wished to do now was to sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the evening with no interruptions. Sadly, this hadn't been the case in ages. The blonde and the brunette were relishing the small moment they had to recline, but then their cell phones rang. The two answered the call at once and were called back to headquarters for their first assignment. Luckily, they had completed all of their schoolwork, or they would've jokingly turned the operation down. The two could be quite mischievous and they liked to get a laugh out of most of the folks at the precinct. They missed not throwing in their unique humor, but that could always wait for another time. Without a hitch, the best friends left their homes and sped their way to the Bay City police center to be briefed and given the tools they needed to solve whatever crime came their way.  
  
Kira and Danielle were anxious and excited as well. They had never been on a mission before, and they didn't know exactly what to expect. But, as long as they were together, they didn't have anything to fear, and they felt that they would accomplish the mission they had been sent on. Antoine, the head of the costume and wig department, prepared the young ladies for the difficult mission that they were about to undertake. Kira and Danielle were about to enter a very popular club that was one of the best "party houses" around. But, there was a twist in this seemingly innocent discotechque. This club, called Fandango had been rumored to pass out drugs, alcohol and exstasy to under-aged participants. The girls couldn't wait to jump into the fray and get the dirt on how long this had been going on. But, they were reminded that if they needed back up, not to hesitate to call. The two young ladies acknowledged the advice, knowing they were loved and cared for. With that the ladies took the company Porsche and headed downtown outside of Bay City to the shady boondocks of Seaside.  
  
Chapter 4—Club Fandango  
  
Kira parked the steel gray Porsche next to the entrance of the club and walked side by side up to the bouncer. "I've never seen you two around here before. What brings you two cuties to Fandango ?", the bouncer questioned, raising a flirtatious furry eyebrow at the two 'biker babes'. "We're here to rock !", Kira said, raising a fist to the sky. "Yeah ! We heard this place is the shiznit !", Danielle agreed. "Got that right, girls. Come on in, there's plenty of room. But, don't party too hard on my account, alright ?", the bouncer said, winking at them both. The girls walked in, raising a ruckus and fitting in very well with the party animal scene. They stayed away from the drugs and alcohol though, they didn't want any part of mind-altering experimentation.  
  
Under the guise of Harley-riders, the two young ladies tactfully asked all of the partygoers about the availability of drugs, alcohol and excstasy to kids. Sadly, many of these children were already high and a lot of them were passing out from the effects of the powerful illegal substances. Inwardly, the ladies were disgusted and wanted to help the kids who were already in the downward spiral of addiction but they knew they couldn't. If they did do something, their cover would be blown and pandemonium would ensue. So, they knew they wouldn't dare risk such a thing. They were progressing so far and they had no chance to turn back now before they had all the evidence they needed.  
  
Before Kira and Danielle had collected all of the information and evidence they needed, a burly, well-sculpted, drunken man twice their age approached them. He was swerving, hardly able to keep his balance. His breath stank and his eyes were glazed. He hardly made any sense through all the slurred sentences and annoying loud laughter. "Come on, dance with me, girls !", he kept ordering. Kira looked at her watch and said, "It's a courteous gesture, but it's getting close to curfew." "Yeah, we really have to be going, dude.", Danielle concurred. But, the drunken man continued to ask them for a dance, becoming more belligerent and demanding. He even grabbed them by the arm, and his grip was harsh and painful to endure. The girls didn't want to hurt him, but it was getting to the point where they might because the man's intentions were becoming more apparent. Before the intoxicated brute could become more bellicose, they were able to throw him over their backs and onto the wooden floor. The air had been knocked out of him, and he was out cold. Inconspicuously, the two partners left the premises and sped away in their metallic Porsche. This wouldn't be the last time they would be in the Fandango. The women hoped it wouldn't be soon because they were sure that bulky, brash and brain-dead would be at the club waiting for them again. The two could not think of that at this point and time and returned to Headquarters.  
  
Chapter 5—Play It Again, Sam  
  
Once the evidence had been compiled, the girls and the rest of the police force that was on the Fandango case assembled and left Headquarters once more. Since the girls were already in costume, they didn't have to worry about changing for the arrest in progress.  
  
Starsky and Hutch took the lead into the club while the rest of the officers followed closely behind. The young ladies were right behind their fathers as they waited for the opportune time to make their move. The same brute that had been bothering the gals the last time was there once again, teetering and tottering and being a general nuisance. Luckily, the women managed to evade him and waited for their fathers to give them the signal. When they saw the "high sign" they yelled in unison "Freeze ! Police !". Of course, this caused chaos in the club and many of the participants tried their best to escape. Sadly, many of those that tried to run away couldn't because they were inebriated. It was no challenge to the police to handcuff and take the perpetrators away to the jail. As of now the Fandango Club would be closed until further notice.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It took a few months for the Fandango Club to be completely "cleaned" and renovated. This time, when it was reopened, more bouncers were present and security was installed in the club as well. None under the age of 21 could enter the club, and alternative drinks to alcohol were offered. The Club offered food as well and many events for the partygoers.  
  
For their first job well done, Kira and Danielle were rewarded. They continued doing an exceptional job for the Bay City Police Force. They were still getting magnificent grades in school and were maturing more and more every day. Their parents had stopped worrying so much about their police work because they were becoming pros so quickly. In time, Kira and Danielle would be as well known as their fathers, because they were following in their incredible footsteps.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt April 15, 2004 


End file.
